Mechanic Terror
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After Vanzilla breaks down in the middle of nowhere, the Loud family are forced to stay at the Bagge's farmhouse until its fixed. But when a mysterious Mechanic shop appears out of nowhere and offers to fix their van, Courage must investigate the mysterious Mechanic.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to Cartoon Network and John R. Dilworth.**

* * *

A TV reporter in a green suit looks at the readers with a microphone in his hand, "We interrupted this Fanfic to bring you Courage The Cowardly Day/Loud House crossover!" He reaches up to the sky and pulls down a red curtain that had the Loud House logo with Courage's head smiling on the top left.

The curtain lifts up to reveal a big spotlight on Courage who is waving at the audience. "Starring Courage The Cowardly Dog!"

The spotlight gets larger and revealed Lucy standing behind Courage, Courage looks behinds him and screams at her sudden appearance before running away. The spotlight then goes to the Loud family, who like Courage were smiling and waving; except Lola who was doing fashion poses. "And these guys."

The family gave the TV reporter an annoyed look, "We have names you know." Lori stated with her hands on her hips.

The spotlight abruptly cuts away from them and went to a screen that lit up to reveal baby Courage shivering next to a couple trashcans. "Abandon as a pup." The screen cuts to Muriel petting Courage on her lap while rocking on her rocking chair. "He was found by Muriel." The screen cuts again to show the farmhouse, "Who lives in the middle of nowhere."

The screen cuts to Eustace reading a newspaper on his red chair. "With her husband Eustace Bagge!" Eustace looks up from his paper and snarled at the camera.

"Hey aren't you going to over our backstory?!" Lynn Sr. asked as he poked his head out from the bottom right of the spotlight. He was hit in the face by a pie that forced him out of sight, the screen then changes to show the family in a broken down Vanzilla. "After leaving from their vacation in Peach Creek, there van has broken down and now they are force to stay with Courage and his family until their van is fixed."

The screen cuts to various monsters and psycho paths such as Freaky Fred, King Ramses, Chicken from outer space, the Puddle Witch, and Kats. "But creepy stuff happens in nowhere." The next screen shows the Louds along with Eustace and Muriel screaming in a corner as a dark shadow covers them. The screen then cuts to Courage carrying all of them above his head while he was running and screaming away from something.

"It's up to Courage to save his new friends."

Suddenly my computer turns off, I look to my left to see Eustace looking at me angrily while holding the plug for my computer. "Stupid writer! You got me in a crossover!"

Eustace turns around and rummages through his pocket, he puts on a scary green mask, turned to me and shouted "OGGA! BOOGA! BOOGA!" I then screamed and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to Cartoon Network and John R. Dilworth.**

* * *

Lincoln and his siblings were fast asleep in Vanzilla, they were really exhausted from the week they had in Peach Creek with the Eds, so they needed much needed rest until they got home. But then a sudden jolt woke them up. Lynn Sr. punched the steering wheel in frustration. "OH DANG IT!"

What's wrong pops?" Luna asked.

"Vanzilla just broke down again."

"Don't worry guys I got this." Lana said as she got out her toolbox, she exited the van and open up the hood where lots of smoke came out, covering her up.

"How is it sweetie?" Rita asked.

Lana poked her head out from the smoke with a frown. "Sorry guys looks like Vanzilla's battery is burned out."

Everyone groaned. "Oh that's just great, were stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Lola shouted as she looks at the barren landscape.

"Not entirely nowhere Lola. There's a house over there." Lynn Sr. said as he pointed at an old farmhouse with a windmill next to it.

"Are you kidding! Lola Loud will not stay in a dingy old farmhouse." Lola said crossly as she crossed her arms together.

"Yeah it has a horror movie vibe." Lori added as she stared at the farmhouse, the other siblings talked in agreement on what Lori said.

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other with sneaky smiles on their faces, they knew that their kids were going to need some talking to, to convince them to go to that farmhouse. And they knew just how to do it.  
"Okay if you guys want to stay in the van for the whole night, in the middle of this lonely dark road. Instead of staying in that warm and toasty farmhouse. Then I'll guess will do that." Lynn Sr. stated.

"That sounds great." Lucy smiled as she got into a vampire like position and laid down on the seat. The others however looked at each other for a moment, before they all got out of the van. Lucy sat back up with a frown, "Dang it."

* * *

inside the farmhouse Courage, Muriel, and Eustace were in the living room. Courage is relaxed on Muriel's lap while she rocked on her rocking chair, while Eustace was in the middle of reading the newspaper on his comfy red chair.

Eustace lowered the newspaper down to stare at Courage, then he lifted it back up. Courage looked at him in uneasiness wondering what his master was up to; suddenly Eustace slammed the newspaper down on his lap and screamed at Courage with fake fangs in his mouth. "OGGA, BOOGA, BOOGA, BOOGA!"

Courage screamed loudly as he flailed his arms around, and all his hair stood up, while he floated over Muriel. He then ran off toward the front door, Eustace laughed and pointed at the trembling dog, his laughter was then abruptly cut off as Muriel smashed a rolling pin on his head.

"OW! What did I do?"

Courage breathed in and out heavily to calm himself down. He takes a look out the window and saw a group of people approaching his home, seeing these group of people approaching made Courage nervous because every time someone or something comes to his home it usually meant scary trouble, and danger to his masters.  
The group stepped up to the porch and knocked on the door.

Muriel and Eustace got up from their chairs and approached the door, Courage got behind Muriel as she opened the door to reveal the Loud family standing there.

"Yes" Muriel began, "Can we help you?"

Rita waved, "Hello madam, sorry to be bother you but our van has broken down on the road and we have nowhere to stay for the night. Do you mind if we spend the night here?"

Before Muriel could say anything, Eustace placed his hand on the door and said, "We aren't a hotel, Get lost!" Eustace slammed the door on their faces and then headed back to his chair. Muriel reopens the door, the Louds family had the look of stun on their faces.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, of course you can spend the night here."

"Are you sure? Your husband didn't seem to agree with that." Lynn Sr. stated.

"Oh Eustace will come around. Now come in dears you must be so cold."

"Thank you madam." The Louds entered the home, they look around and saw a grandfather clock near the stairs, a green rug, an old fashion, wooden TV, a doorway that led into a dinning room where they could see Muriel walking into the kitchen. Eustace was back to reading the newspaper on his chair ignoring the Loud family's presence.  
"I bet that guy and Mr. Grouse would be good friends." Lynn whispered to her siblings.

Lynn Sr. and Rita then turn to their kids, "Alright kids were a guest in someone else's home, so we want all of you to be on your best behavior."

The siblings nodded, "Okay dad."

"Good now here's some ground rules: Luna don't play your music loudly."

"Bogus"

"Lola, Lori don't give these folks any attitude." The two blonds fold their arms together as they looked down to the floor with scowls.

"Lisa no experiments." Lisa puts her one of beakers back in her pocket.

"Lana no dirtying up the house."

Lana puts her mud back in her pocket.

"Lincoln don't read your comics in your underwear."

"I don't really do that anymore, but okay."

"Leni don't turn their curtains into clothes."

Leni puts her scissors down as she was about to cut some curtains.

"Lynn don't turn anything into a sport or competition."

"Weak!"

"And Luan no pranks."

Luan puts on a sad face and dropped her whoopee cushions on the floor.

"Don't worry guys this is just for one night."

"Besides you guys can survive one night without doing your hobbies." Rita added.

Muriel enters the living room with a tray of two cups of tea and ten glasses of milk. "Here ya go dears, a nice warm cup of tea for the parents and ten glasses of cold milk for your darling children."

"Oh thank you." Lynn Sr. and Rita grabbed the cups of tea, while the kids grabbed the glasses of milk. The Louds each took sips of their drinks, "Hmm, this is a good cup of tea." Rita said.

"Thank you dear, oh my I forgot to introduce myself I'm Muriel and that's my husband Eustace."

Eustace looked up from his newspaper for a moment before he went back to reading it. "And that's my dog Courage." Muriel pointed to her rocking chair where Courage was hiding behind giving them a nervous look. The siblings smiled at the dog, while Lola and Leni gave big smiles at the dog.

"Well I'm Lynn Seiner and this is my wife Rita and these are my kids Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lilly." Lilly waves at Muriel with a smile on her face. "Aw! Aren't you a cute little thing." Muriel pats Lilly on the head making her giggle.

"Excuse me can we play with your dog?" Leni asked.

"Of course Courage just loves company."

The kids smiled at each other and then went straight to Courage, Courage shook nervously as they walked up to him, he lets out a soft whine. The Louds siblings surrounded him they looked down at him with gentle smiles.

"Aw! He's so adorable." Lola stated.

"Look at those cute eyes." Lori added.

"I've never seen a pink dog before." Lincoln said.

"Or more precisely a dog that is standing on two legs." Lisa added in.

"Is that a hole in his tooth?" Lana questioned as she looked into his mouth.

Leni gets on her knees and gently pets Courage's neck, Courage couldn't help but relax under Leni's touch he feels another hand pet his head, he looks up to see that it was Luna. Courage lets out a sigh of relaxation, his fear of these people leaving him replacing it with trust. "That's right little dude just relax." Luna smiled as she continued to pet Courage.

Suddenly Lucy appeared next to Courage, "Hi dog."

Courage screamed in fright in Lucy's sudden appearance and jumped right onto Leni's chest, clingy onto her as he shook in terror.

"Man this dog is such a whimp." Lynn stated, "Should've called him fraidey dog."

Courage stopped his shaking, he gives a sad look thanks to Lynn's comment. Leni notices the dog's sad look she pets him gently on the back, before looking up at Lynn angrily. "That wasn't very nice Lynn, you hurt this poor things feelings."

"What its true." Lynn shrugged.

"Come on Lynn you get scared by Lucy all the time." Lincoln said folding his arms together, "I'm not afraid of anything." Lynn resorted back with her eyes closed and nose in the air. Lucy was somehow right next to her, "You sure about that?" Lynn yelped in fright, causing her siblings to laugh at her. Lynn blushed in embarrassment as she had just been proven wrong, she looked down to the floor deciding not to say anything else for the time being.

Just then the grandfather clock rang, "Oh my look how late its getting. Come on Courage lets get ready for bed." Muriel stated.

"AW!" The Loud siblings groaned, as they wanted to spend time with Courage some more.

"Now kids you'll get to see him tomorrow." Lynn Sr. stated.

Courage gets himself off Leni and follows Muriel and Eustace up the stairs, Eustace then stops and looked down at the Louds. "Don't touch me TV or me Chair." He lets out a few grumbles and then went to the second floor.

Once they were out of sight the family turn to each other.

"Well they were nice." Rita started.

"Well the women and the dog more precisely mother." Lisa stated.

"Yeah that old guy was kind of grumpy." Lana said.

"I think you mean one hundred percent grumpy." Lola replied.

"True, but the women was really nice and that dog is cute."

"I totally agree with you on that Lana, oh I can't wait to play with him tomorrow." Leni puts her hands to her chest and jumps up and down in excitement.

"We know that your excited to play with the dog honey, but remember were also going to find a mechanic to fix vanzilla. So were not going to be staying here that long." Rita said.

"Okay, I understand mom."

"Good now lets get some sleep."

"But where are we going to sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Good question son." Lynn Sr. replied as looked around the living for something to sleep on.

* * *

Later that night the Louds were sleeping on a big sheet that Muriel had laid out for them, they were sleeping close to each other with some of them drooling or snoring. Upstairs the Bagges and Courage were also fast asleep oblivious to anything around them as they all slept peacefully.  
Outside the farmhouse, near the windmill a giant crack opens up, the ground shakes violently as an auto repair shop pushes its way up onto the surface. The building had a reddish glow around it making it evil looking.

It was now fully risen from the ground, smoke surrounded the outside of the building, evil laughter could be heard from inside. But despite all this everyone was still unaware to the event that just happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to Cartoon Network and John R. Dilworth.**

* * *

The Loud family had woken up to the smell of pancakes that morning, the sweet smell fills their noses, they got up from their makeshift bed and followed the smell into the kitchen where Muriel was busy making pancakes on the stove with Courage eating dog food from his bowl. The Louds licked their lips as they looked at the cooking pancakes, Muriel turned to them with a kind smile.

"Good Morning dears, did you all sleep well?"

"We sure did, thanks for the make shift bed." Lynn Sr. said.

"Your welcome, now why don't you have a seat the pancakes should be finish soon."

"That sounds great." Lynn Sr. and his family went to get some chairs, with the exception of Leni who just went up to Courage, she got on her knees and smiled down at the dog. Courage looks up at her and smiles back. He was still a little bit nervous with the Loud family, but he trusted Leni as her sweetness and kind nature reminded him of Muriel.

"Morning Courage." Leni cooed as she petted Courage's neck, Courage moaned happily as she pets him gently Muriel turns around and smiles at the happy site between her dog and her guest. "Aw, looks like you made a new friend Courage."

Leni looks up at Muriel with a smile, "I like totally love your dog, he is just the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"Why thank you dear. My Courage is certainly such a sweet and dear dog."

"And I must say you look great in that dress."

"Aw your to kind."

The other Louds then came back with a bunch of chairs with Lynn JR. carrying two, one was for her while the other was for Leni. They place their chairs around the kitchen table and sat down, Rita called for Leni to sit down as well Leni pats Courage's head before taking a seat between Luna and Lori. Muriel goes around the table and places plates for each of them and then puts the pancakes on them shortly afterwards; she also puts glasses of milk for the children and two cups of tea for the adults.

They all took a bite and moaned in happiness, "Hmm, this is some rocking grub." Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah these are literately the best pancakes I ever had."

"Why thank you, I've just used by special ingredient vinegar."

The family went wide eyed, Lynn Sr. swallowed his piece and gave out a fake smile. "Oh, well that's great."

"I know, I try to put vinegar in all of the food I cook."

Courage looks at the readers and stuck his tonged out in disgusted. Eustace then enters the kitchen he stopped when he noticed that there was no room for him at the table, as it was crowed with the Loud family. Eustace grumbled in annoyance, "Hey move out of the way! I need to sit there!"

"But we have no where to move mister?" Lana said.

"Then why don't you and your freakish family go eat outside."

"Freak? Why you little!" Lola reached her arms out for Eustace, but Lynn sr. and Lucy just managed to grab and hold her down before she could jump at Eustace.

"Lola now's not the time!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Eustace Bagge don't talk that way to our guests." Muriel scowled.

"But where am I supposed to sit?" He asked.

"Me and you are going to eat at the dinning room table." Muriel replied kindly. Eustace grumbled to himself before he turned around and went back into the dinning room, "Stupid family." Muriel and Courage follow close behind leaving the Louds to enjoy their breakfast.  
They ate their pancakes happily, tasting every bit of the delicious pancakes.

"Man that guy sure is a grouch." Lynn suddenly said.

"Lynn not so loud!" Rita said.

"What but its true."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Lynn that old guy was rather rude." Lori agreed.

"I know, but we just have to deal with it for the rest of the morning." Lynn Sr. Stated.

"Remember Lynn we need to find a mechanic." Rita reminded.

"Maybe I can give it another shot." Lana offered.

"That's nice kiddo, but no offense we need a expert mechanic."

Lana gasped as she felt insulted, she then crossed her arms and turned away from her parents.

"Now's here the question parental units, where are we going to find an auto repair shop in this desolate landscape?"

"Lis is right about that dudes, this place is as desolate as a road to Georgia." Luna agreed.

"Don't worry will find one, after all there's gotta be a town around here if these folks have the ingredients for pancakes." Lynn Sr. reassured his family. Suddenly they heard a knock coming from the front door and the Bagges walking to it; even though it wasn't any of their business the Louds couldn't help but go to the front door also due to their curious nature.

They entered the living room just as Muriel opened the front door to reveal a mid age man, with a skinny body, burnet hair, tan skin, big bushy eyebrows that almost merge together, green eyes, a blue and yellow mechanic suit, heavy boots, and a thick blond mustache. He smiled revealing yellowish teeth, and then spoke in a soothing deep voice.

"Hello there madam and gentlemen."

"We don't want any!" Eustace shouted at the mysterious man.

The man smiled at Eustace, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is that your car out in the road?"

Lynn Sr. stepped in-between Muriel and Eustace and spoke up, "Actually that's my car."

The man smiled wider, "Well its your lucky day because I just opened up my new auto repair shop, and I can fix your car in tip top shape."

"Really?"

"Yep." The man then turns his attention to Eustace, "By the way is that your truck?" He points to an old, green pickup truck.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"It looks like its needs fixing as well."

"Me truck don't need no fixing!"

Suddenly with a loud boom, the hood of the truck became a lit in a fiery blaze. "Looks like it needs fixing to me."

Eustace grumbled, "Don't worry pal, my service will be for free."

At that Eustace instantly smiled, "Works for me."

"Good, now let us get your vehicles in the garage." The man lets out a wide smile at both the Louds and the Bagges, before he turned around and walked away with both the families fallowing him. Courage couldn't help but feel uneasy as he looked at the man, there was just something unsettling about him.

They turn a corner of the farmhouse to see the auto repair shop right there the Louds looked at it in surprise. They couldn't understand it, this building wasn't there last night, how was it possible that this building appeared out of thin air. Of course on one hand they were glad that they found an auto repair shop, but it was still strange.

* * *

When they entered the auto repair shop's garage, they found it to be quite big with hooks on the ceiling, tools all over the red colored walls, pits to get under vehicles, a clock with a triangle with one eye and a top hat and bowtie in the middle pointing at the numbers. There were also tacky posters that said  
'Don't be a dope when your car is down, go to an auto repair shop.'  
'Mechanics fix the world.'  
There was also a poster with a smiling cartoon demon standing next to an old fashion car, with a wrench in his left hand.  
'Bendy loves to fix his car.'

To the right were three doors: one lead to a glass office which was most likely the manager's office, the other was a red door that said staff only on the top, and the final one was a green door that said waiting area. Courage felt more uneasy, he could just feel that this building felt a bit off.

The man turns around to address them, "Alright why don't you folks go into the waiting room, and I'll call you when your vehicles are ready."

Lynn Sr. shook the man's hand, "Gee thanks pal. Your a life saver."

"How long will it take for our car to be fixed mister?" Leni asked.

"Who knows, it might take awhile, it might even take until lunch time."

"I can help you if you want mister, I'm a pretty good mechanic myself." Lana said proudly.

"Oh that's no need sweetie, I am quite capable of doing it myself. Besides I wouldn't mind to make lunch if it comes down to it." The man lets out another wide smile, before he left the garage to fetch the vehicles. The Louds looked at each other before they shrugged, Muriel and Eustace however were heading straight for the waiting room.

"I wonder if there's a TV in here?" Eustace said.

"Oh this place is so lovely." Muriel said.

Courage however looks around the place before he turns to the readers, "There's something fishy about this place or my name isn't George, and it's not."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to Cartoon Network and John R. Dilworth.**

* * *

In the waiting room both the Louds and the Bagges were pleasantly surprised to see their favorite things in there waiting for them. For Lori her phone went off to show that it had free wifi, fashions designs that were ready to be shoed for Leni, an electric guitar for Luna along with a sitar for Muriel, joke books for Luan, a basketball and hoop on the wall for Lynn, a very rare Ace Savvy comic book for Lincoln, a complete Vampires of Melancholia book series for Lucy, a tea party set for Lola, a mud pit for Lana, a mini lab for Lisa, and a play mat with baby toys for Lilly.

For the parents there was a thousand piece puzzle for Lynn Sr. and some books for Rita. And finally there is a great big TV for Eustace.

Seeing these items the Louds couldn't help but go wide eyed over them, they all go over to them and picked them up, besides Lori who called Bobby on her phone.

"OH AM GOSH! These outfits are so going to look good when I'm done with them." Leni exclaimed as she hugged the clothes close to chest.

"Dudes, this guitar is just like mine." Luna held it and played a few strings which played a rocking tune. "Oh! This guitar is rocking!"

Luan had one of the joke books in her hands, she laughed at one of the jokes and then looked at her family. "What do spiders do on the computer? Go on a website." Everyone besides Lynn sr. and Muriel groaned at the joke.

Lynn picked up the basketball and threw in through the basketball hoop, above the hoop a scoreboard appeared out of thin air and said 'YOU ARE A WINNER! LYNN LOUD! YOU ARE A TRUE CAMPION! I BET YOU CAN'T SCORE ONE MILLION IN A ROW!

"I bet I can!" Lynn started to shoot hoops in rabid fire.

Lincoln held the rare Ace Savvy comic with a twinkle in his eyes. "I can't believe it, this is the one where Ace Savvy meets Batman. They only made six of these. I can't believe I'm holding one in my hands!" Lincoln carrys the comic to a corner where he sat down, and immersed himself into the comic.

Lucy looked at the volume of Vampires of Melancholia, and although she would love to read it she couldn't help but find it suspicious that this auto shop conveniently has all of their favorite things here. So instead of reading Lucy sat down on a long green bench and watched everyone to see if anything else suspicious happen.

For the twins Lana cannonballed into the mud pit and started mud bathing in it; while Lola began a tea party with the set.

Lisa marveled at the chemicals and equipment that was presented to her in the mini lab. "These will be quite interesting to use." Close by Lilly was playing with one of the toys laughing her head off as she does.

"Oh my gosh this puzzle looks fun." Lynn Sr. said as he opened the puzzle box, next to him Rita picked up the first book she saw which was called 'A Sunday Morning in Richmond'  
"Hmm, this looks like an interesting book." Rita sat down next to her husband and began to read the book.

Luna was still playing the guitar until she felt a finger poke her shoulder, she looks behind her to see Muriel with the sitar in her hands, "Excuse me dear, I hate to interrupted your lovely music, but do you mind if I teach you this nice tune I play."

"Sure dude, I mean madam."

Muriel gets down on the floor Indian style and began to teach Luna how to play her classic sitar music.

Eustace sat down on a blue chair in front of the TV, and turned it on with a click from a remote. The TV came on showing a man bonking another man on the head with a plank of wood. Eustace smiled and laughed at this as this was the greatest picture he had ever saw, and the TV was greater than his as it was in color and had no static.

Like Lucy Courage felt suspicious as he stood near the door and watched his masters along with their guests have a grand time in the waiting room. The waiting room was rather large with grey walls and two small windows in the back where the mini lab was. There is a large green bench where Rita and Lynn Sr. were sitting at and that blue chair where Eustace was. Behind Rita and Lynn Sr. were a couple portraits with skulls and ghosts on them, along with a wide frame picture of a town that had a sign that read 'Derry Maine', next to the sign was a blurry image of a clown with balloons in his hands.

Courage lets out a soft whine, he then turns to the door and open it slightly. From there Courage watch as the Mechanic pushed a button that allowed both Vanzilla and the truck to get lifted up. The Mechanic goes under Vanzilla first and began working on it with a wench, he then turned his head in Courage's direction, the two stared at each other the Mechanic then gives his unsettling smile to Courage.  
Courage lets out a freighted gasped and then quickly closed the door. He shakes in fear as he looked at the door, he turns to the readers.

"I know there's something fishy going on around here and I gotta find out what it is. Though I really don't want to."

Just then the door burst opened, it bumped Courage causing him to fly through the air and crash back first into the wall. Courage slid down to the floor with stars going around his head, he shakes them off and looked up to see the Mechanic step into the room.

Lynn sr. looked up from his puzzle which already had two pieces together, "So how's my baby?"

"And my truck?" Eustace added as he kept watching the TV.

"Your vehicles have minor problems, and I should be able to fix them till lunch time."

"Oh that's a relief." Rita said looking up from her book.

"Yes, it is, now just relax here, and I'll tell you when there done." He smiles widely before he retreated back and shut the door. Once he was gone the Louds and Bagges went back to what they were doing.

Lisa had just mixed two chemicals together and Lynn had just shot her twenty first hoop, when Lucy suddenly appeared behind Lisa.

"Guys?"

Lisa and Lynn jumped in fright causing Lisa to drop the chemicals onto the floor making green smoke to rise, while Lynn threw and missed her twenty second hoop. The board flashes Loser repeatedly with an teasing emoji sticking its tongue out. Both sisters turned to Lucy with angry glares on their faces.

"Dang it Lucy you messed up my shot! Now I gotta do it all over again!"

"And I must clean these spilled chemicals, before they burn through the floor."

"Sorry but I need to ask you guys something."

"And what is so important that you couldn't wait till after I get my one million shot?" Lynn asked sharply.

"Don't you guys think its strange that our favorite things are conveniently here?"

"Yes I supposed that is strange, but I'm 100% positive that it means nothing." Lisa reassured.

"I don't know, I sense a strong supernatural presence here."

"Oh come on Lucy, that supernatural stuff is just a bunch mumbo jumbo." Lynn scoffed as she threw the ball and made a hoop.

Lucy crossed her arms together as she looked at her roommate, "Says the girl that believes in superstitions."

"That's different." Lynn quickly defended.

"Like the time you accused Li-!"

"Don't start!" Lynn interrupted. "Were not bringing up that incident! I already get enough angry emails from after that incident, saying how I'm a monster and bully and how I caused it, which I admit is true, but guess what Lincoln was also responsible for that incident not just you or me, but all of us Lincoln included! Sure we shouldn't have did those things that people already know about, and I shouldn't have accused him of being bad luck, but he shouldn't have lied about it or purposely break Lori's golf clubs. Oh but wait he just wanted time to himself that makes it okay, while were monsters that shouldn't be forgiven, and even though every event after that incident where we show we do love him. Guess what? Those moments are ignored and were stilled viewed as monsters while Lincoln, even though he helped caused it, is an innocent, mistreated, victim that disserves to be treated like a god! " Lynn stops her rant with frustrated breaths. Lisa and Lucy looked at her in worry.  
"Sorry, I just go on a rant whenever someone points that incident to me." Lynn said after she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for bringing it, but I do feel that this place is hiding something."

"Lucy, I'm sure your just being paranoid." Lisa stated. She and Lynn then went back to what they were doing. Lucy sighed, she turns her attention to her parents and walked up to them. "Mom? Dad?" And like her sisters before they to jumped making Rita to drop her book, and Lynn Sr. to drop a puzzle piece.

Rita looks down at her daughter softly, "Oh honey, you made me jump out of my skin."

"Sorry mom, but I need ask you something."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Don't you feel strange about this place?"

"Strange in how Luc?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Strange like how this building just appeared out of nowhere."

"I'm sure there were just fast builders." Lynn Sr. reassured.

"And the fact that our favorite things are here."

"Probably just has these things. Anyway kiddo you shouldn't worry so much about this, go do something fun."

Again Lucy sighed and moved off, and did the same thing to her other siblings, asking about how strange this place was, but got the same answer "Don't worry about it." "Your just overreacting." "I'm sure were fine."  
Now Lucy headed to her last sibling Lincoln, surely he would notice that something fishy was going on. She got to his corner where he was glued to the comic, "Lincoln?"  
For first time ever he didn't jump at her appearance, "Yeah."

"Do you feel something strange about this place?"

Lincoln doesn't look up from his comic, "Huh, huh."

"Do you believe that there's something supernatural about this place?"

"Huh, huh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, huh."

Lucy gives her brother a frustrated frown, and then walked off in frustration with Lincoln not even noticing. Lucy had walked a few feet away from him before she stopped in the middle of the room, "If my family is not going to take this seriously, I might as well do it myself." Lucy walks off to investigate the place.

* * *

But unknown to Lucy, she wasn't the only one that wanted to investigate. After sitting against the wall for awhile Courage had decided to investigate as well, as he still had this uneasy feeling. Courage got up and went to the door, he opened it again as well as looking out again. The garage had only the vehicles still suspended in the air with no signs of the mechanic anywhere.

Courage sighed in relieve as that Mechanic scared him, the way he moved to smoothly, his green eyes, and his yellowish teeth. The sight of him really scares him, and if he scares him he needed to find out what dangers this man brings, and get his family and new friends away from him.

Courage takes a quick look around to see if the coast was clear, seeing no one Courage snuck out the door. He walks over to the vehicles that were suspended in midair, he looks under Vanzilla for anything suspicious; there was nothing unusual expect for a baseball that was in between two pipes.

"Huh?"

The ball then falls off and hits Courage in the eye where it bounced off him and rolled towards the Waiting room.

"OW!" Courage yelled as he rubbed his eye in pain. For the ball however it rolled into the waiting all the way to Lynn's foot, Lynn was about to shoot another hoop when she felt it bumped into her foot, she looked down and smiled and then picked up the ball. "Hey there's my old baseball."

Back with Courage he recovered from his pain, he looks around the garage some more until his eyes focused on the staff only door. He didn't know what was behind it, it was foreboding looking, Courage gulped in fear and then turned to the readers.

"I know I'm not going to like this."

Courage walked to the door, he stopped in front of it staring at the red colored door nervously. He shakes and whines in fear, his shaking arm slowly lifts up and reaches for the door. Courage gripped it and slowly turned it, he opened the door to see.

 **Don't you hate it when there's a cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to Cartoon Network and John R. Dilworth.**

* * *

Courage walked to the door, he stopped in front of it staring at the red colored door nervously. He shakes and whines in fear, his shaking arm slowly lifts up and reaches for the door. Courage gripped it and slowly turned it, he opened the door to see.

A kitchen that was covered in red lights, and red furniture like a Fridge, oven, cabinets, microwave, sink, toaster, and a mini waffle iron. The only thing that wasn't red was this big black pot with fire wood underneath it that was right next to the oven. Courage walked into the room behind him the door slammed shut making him jump, Courage grabbed the knob and turned it in vain, but it was no use the door was now somehow locked.

Right next to Courage stood a tall red rose, as Courage continued in vain to open the door the top of the rose turned down to face him, and then opened up its pedals to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth. The rose monster lets out roar at Courage, Courage takes a glance at it and then screamed, he took off in the other direction leaving behind a puff of smoke, which the rose monster bit down on as it just missed him.

Courage ran like the wind towards a table with a long white cloth on it, where he jumped right under it to hide in. Courage held onto his knees as he shook and chattered his teeth, on his chest his heart could be seen bouncing up and down as it rabidly beat.

From his hiding spot he could hear the rose monster bark at him like a dog as it stretched its stem trying to get him. The door then opened and the Mechanic comes in with a book in his hands, he looked down at the rose monster in irritation and then smacked it on top of its head.

"Quite you!"

The rose monster looks up at him and recoiled as it whimpers sadly. The mechanic pays it no mind and just walked past it; from his hiding spot Courage watched the Mechanic walk over to the big pot, he opened the book to read it. "Hmm, mmm"  
He turns a knob above the pot, making water to fill it up and fire to light up from the bottom.

"Make sure the water the perfect temperature." He looks down a the pot and stuck his hand in the water, his eyes go wide eyed and pulled his hand out which was now red hot. "TOO HOT!" With a snap of a finger on his other hand, the fire dwindled down a bit. He slowly puts his burned hand into the water again, and sighed in relieve as this was just the right temperature.

"Good, now all I need to do is put in cow brains." He pulls out a fresh Cow brain out from his pocket, and dropped it into the water. He then proceeded to pull out the following items.

"Rattle snake venom."

"A cat eye."

"Zombie foot."

"Alligator tail."

"And finally horse pee."

The Mechanic dumps those items into the water, and then pulled out a gigantic spoon and mixed the ingredients together; until the water turned from blue to orange.

"Excellent, now all I need to do is wait for this to get nice and boiling, and then I can add the final ingredients to make my famous roast beef." The mechanic leans the book that he was reading against the wall, Courage looked at it curiously. He then pulls out a pair of binoculars and looked at the book more closely; it was blue with a blood red title that said 'How to Cook Humans.'

Courage's eyes go through the binoculars, popping out at the other end while gasping in shock. He looks away and pulled them off his eyes making them look like balloons. He shakes his head to make his eyes go back to normal and then a thought bubble appeared above his head. In the thought bubble it showed the Mechanic wearing a red and white bib, a fork and sharp knife in each hand, and his mouth was open with drool coming out.

In front of him was Muriel on a plate surrounded by lettuce leafs and apple in her mouth. Next to her were fries that had the Loud's and Eustace's faces on them. The Mechanic grabs Muriel and went down to eat her. The thought bubble disappeared and Courage grabbed his mouth in fright as he gasped in horror. He needed to get his masters and his friends out of this place before they become the Mechanics first class meal.

Courage looks out and only saw the Mechanic's back was to him, so Courage decided that now was very good time to sneak out of here and warn his masters and friends of the dangers of this place. Courage gets out from under the table, he takes a step to the door when the floorboard squeaked under him. Courage goes wide eyed at the floor and then turned to the Mechanic. The Mechanic turned around to face him, and what Courage saw terrified him.

The Mechanic's eyes were now yellow, his head was all scaly with fuzz all over, and his mouth had expanded into a frog mouth. He looked at Courage and then opened up his frog mouth to give out a demonic growl, showing off his sharp teeth.

Courage screamed loudly at the sight of it, his heart is floating above his teeth as his eyes go as large as soccer balls. His heart goes back into him, but Courage kept screaming he then takes off towards the door, he is running so fast that he broke through it leaving behind a Courage shaped hole.  
Courage ran into the waiting room, his screams alerted the Louds and the Bagges, Courage ran up to Muriel, Muriel sets her sitar down and she along with Luna and the rest of the Louds looked at him in concern.

Courage pointed towards the door, bounced up and down, as he babbled about what he saw, he also shape shifts into the pot full of water, the book, and finally the Mechanic with a mouth full of sharp teeth, he turns back to normal and whines at Muriel.

"Dude, how did he did he do that?" Luna asked.

"Do what?"

"That, how did he shape shift into those different things?"

"Yeah, that ability is not even real, but your dog has impressively manage to it." Lisa added, Lisa pulls out a notepad and writes down on it. "Very interesting."

"Oh, no need to worry Courage just gets nervous when he meets a new person or in a new location. I'm sure everything fine." Muriel then turned to Courage, "Don't worry Courage I'm sure your imagination just running wild, as there's nothing to be afraid of here." Muriel pats his head and then returned to play her sitar with Luna. Courage bounced up and down in panic, he then runs over to Eustace who was still busy watching TV.

Courage babbles about what he saw, Eustace however looked down at him in anger, "Get away from me." Eustace turns away from Courage, rummaging around, then he turns around with his trademark green mask.

"OOGA! BOOGA! BOOGA!"

Courage screamed and ran off back towards the door, Courage stopped and panted in front of it. Once he was calmed down he turned to the readers. "I gotta find out what this thing is, before it eats Muriel and the rest!"

Courage went out the door, and ran out of the autoshop towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Courage typed away on the computer in the attic, "Evil, Mechanic monster, likes to eat humans, search, search, search!"

The computer spoke back in a British voice, "Geez, you don't need to type like an ape. You twit. Honestly you type more intensely like a wrestler if anything."

"Okay you don't have to be personal."

"By the way before I search, I must inform you that ScaredDog14 is currently calling you. Bringing him on screen now."

The computer switches to a room full of food and clothes, and sitting in front of the computer was the worlds most famous talking dog himself.  
Scooby Doo.  
Scooby looked at Courage with a smile while he held a big sandwich in his paw, "Rello Rourage." Scooby shoves the sandwich in his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"No time to talk Scooby."

Scooby looked at him in confusion, "Rut its our weekly conversation rime."

"I know, but right now I'm dealing with a monster."

"RONSTER! RIKES!" Scooby runs out of the chair, and jumps into a drawer, shaking it from inside. The computer switches off from Scooby's room, back to its normal screen.  
"Boy, you two are the most cowardly dogs in the world. Cats are more braver then you two."

Courage looks at the computer in annoyance, "Anyway I found what you have described." The screen switches to a 20th century picture of a town with the same auto-repair shop and Mechanic smiling in the background. Another picture of an artist description of the Mechanic with his wide open frog lips and sharp teeth.  
"What you got here is a Jurlass."

Courage gasped in shock.

"The Jurlass is a underworldly monster that appears every hundred years to feast on humans." The computer switches to various images of different eras such as the stone age where it shows a mechanic like figure in a cave painting, the middle ages where an old painting shows the Mechanic standing next to a king's horse carriage, the pioneer times where another painting shows the Mechanic fixing a ship, and a final picture in the 20th century showing the Mechanic fixing an old hippie van.

"The Jurlass makes his building appear from underground, it uses its powers to damage vehicles nearby to lure people into his auto-shop where he will slowly fix the vehicle, while using the person's favorite hobby to keep them in until lunch time. When it hits lunch time he brings his victims into the staff room, there he feasts on the person's flesh until their nothing but bones."

Courage gasped more loudly his thought bubble also returned, this time it showed the Jurlass with a full belly relaxing on his chair, in front of him is the bones of Muriel, the Louds, and Eustace.

"This is very bad."

"Huh?" Courage looked to his right and screamed as Lucy is standing right next to him, he flew out of his seat and then lands back down on his seat. Courage then stands on his seat and bounced up and down, "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"Don't worry dog supernatural is my thing, and I'm sure I can find a way to defeat this thing before it eats our families."

The computer speaks up, "The only way to defeat the Jurlass is by beating it in a game. By the way you two should hurry as its 11:59."

Courage and Lucy gasped. Courage grabs Lucy and lifts her over his head, and proceeded to carry her out of the attic.

* * *

Back in the waiting room the Louds and Bagges were still doing their things.

Muriel and Luna were playing Muriel's tune on their guitars, Lori was still talking to Bobby, Leni just made a green and blue dress, Luan laughed her butt off as she read the joke book, Lynn just shot her one hundred and eighty eight shot, Lincoln was on the last pages of his comic book, Lana made a mudman, Lola drank some imaginary tea, Lisa made a potion that makes your hearing better, Lilly had fallen asleep, Lynn Sr. almost completed his puzzle, Rita finished her book, and Eustace had fallen asleep while watching a show.

The door of the waiting room opens and the Mechanic steps in, "Excuse me, but I will like to inform you that your vehicles are repaired.

Lynn Sr. beamed up, "That's great, now all we need to do is get on the road and then be on our way home."

Eustace then woke up, "And I'll go home and get some lunch, I'm hungry."

The Mechanic smiled "Oh! If your hungry, then you should come to the staff room and eat the meal I prepared for all of you."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Rita replied.

"Oh, but I insist, after all I went through the trouble to make your favorites spaghetti for the Bagges and pizza for you guys."

Hearing the word pizza all the Louds heads poked up.

"Why didn't you say so! Come on kids lets have some pizza!" Lynn Sr. said. The Louds got up from their spots and stampeded out of the room, the Mechanic just barely dodged them, the smoke clears showing Muriel and Eustace walking after them.

"That's why I hate kids." Eustace said.

The Bagges walked past the Mechanic and joined the Louds as they open the door to the staff room, they all entered and discovered that it was really dark.

"Hey where are the lights?" Lori asked.

The Mechanic step into the room and gripped the doorknob, his eyes turn yellow as he starred at the readers with a sinister smile. His eyebrows go up and down, then enters the room closing the door behind him.

"Aren't you going to turn on the lights mister?" Leni asked.

"BONK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to Cartoon Network and John R. Dilworth.**

* * *

Courage while still carrying Lucy above his head, raced towards the auto-shop at high speed. They had got to the garage when the metal door slammed down in front of them, causing them to slam into it, they bounce back Courage landed on his bottom dropping Lucy in the process who landed on her back.

"Ow." She said emotionlessly.

Courage gets right up, bounced right up and down as he babbled in panic and looked around franticly.

* * *

Lori felt the blood rush to her head as conscious slowly returned to her, she could feel a minor pain in the back of her head where she remembered something hard hit her. She would've rubbed it with her hand, but she couldn't move her arms as she felt something restraining them.

"Huh?"

Lori slowly open her eyes; at first everything was blurry with everything red all around. Soon her vision focused and found herself hanged upside down, tied up with her family and the Bagges, and they were all right above a pot of boiling water. Lori gasped, she looked around in panic confused and terrified as ever, wondering what was going on. The others woke up shortly afterwards and like her, they were also terrified and confused as they struggled in their ropes.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Where are we?" Leni also asked.

"Were scared." Lola and Lana said together.

"Don't worry kids, I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Lynn Sr. reassured.

"How are we fine dad? Were literally hanging above a pot full of boiling water." Lori argued.

"Your kid's got you there." Eustace added.

"Now Eustace, I'm sure Mr. Loud has a point. Were probably going be fine." Muriel said to back up Lynn Sr.

A familiar voice then speaks to them, "Oh I wouldn't say that." They all turned to the source of the voice and saw the Mechanic standing there with his arms crossed and a sinister smile on his face.

"Dude, what's the big idea here?" Luna asked as she along with her family looked at him in anger/fear, while the Bagges looked at him in worry.

"Your my lunch guests Mrs. Luna Loud."

"I don't think this how lunch guests work." Leni said.

"Oh did I say guests? I meant to say the lunch meals."

"Meals?" Lisa pondered, she looks down at the pot, then went wide eyed as she realized what he meant and turns to him in disbelieve.  
"Your going to be cannibalizing us?! A trait that's not normally found in humans?!"

"Oh you silly little girl. I am not a human, I am something more."

He closes his eyes and then opens them revealing that they were yellow. The families gasped. The Mechanic opens his mouth revealing sharp teeth, his lips shake and expanded into frog lips, his back goes into a hunch back with black spikes coming out from his shirt, his left and right arms become scaly, his fingers shrink and disappeared as his hand morphed into lobster like claws, he slips out of his shoes revealing that his legs had change into horse legs, his face also becomes scaly with batches of hair sticking out, finally a pig like tail comes out of his pants.

When the transformation was complete the Jurlass gives them a crazy smile and laughs. The Louds and Bagges screamed at the site of it.

* * *

Outside the auto-shop Courage was pounding on the door, trying in vain to open it. Lucy simply stood behind him with her hands behind her back.

"Courage."

Courage runs back to the house and returns with a large boulder, he throws it at the door only for it to shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

The Louds and Bagges continued screaming in terror at the Jurlass, the Jurlass looks at them in a irritation as the screaming was just annoying to him.

"WELL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"

They all instantly stopped screaming.

"Gosh, I know your about to be boiled alive and be eaten, but you all should be calm and elegant. The nerve of some people."

"Your about to cook and eat us! How else are we going to react?" Lincoln argued.

The Jurlass frowns, he walked up to Lincoln, he stared at Lincoln with intensity Lincoln flinched away from his gaze. The Jurlass moved his clawed hand towards his head, he grabs a piece of hair and pricks it off making him wince. He puts the hair in his mouth and swallowed it whole, after swallowing it he sighs in satisfactions as it was delouse.

He then pokes his claw on Lincoln's cheek, "I can't wait to have you, white hairs are my favorite." He moves closer to him to the point were his lips were barely touching his cheek. "I can just have a piece of your flesh right now for an appetizer." The Jurlass opens his mouth, his awful breath hits Lincoln hard making him want to gag. The Jurlass moves in to take a chunk out of Lincoln's cheek, his teeth were right above it just barely touching the skin.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The Louds screamed.

The Jurlass abruptly moves away from him, he looks at them and lets out a dog like growl. The Louds looked at him in anger.

"If you lay one tooth on my baby boy your going to get it!" Rita said.

"Yeah!" The sisters and Lynn Sr. shouted.

The Jurlass smiles at them mockingly, "Oh and what are you going to do?"

"We'll beat to a pulp." Lynn replied.

The Jurlass laughs, "That's a good one sporty girl, incase you haven't notice your a little tied up at the moment. And may I remind you that I'm a demon like monster that could severely beat any of you to a pulp if I wanted. But if I do that your meat will be quite bruised."

"Anyway let us begin the cooking shall we." The Jurlass then walks away into the darkest area of the kitchen.

* * *

Back outside Courage was using a jackhammer against the door.

"Courage."

The jackhammer mashed against the door, he turns it off and looked at the door, there was barely a scratch or bump on the door and the jackhammer had went all floppy like a deflated balloon.

* * *

A spotlight turns on in the darkest area, in the spotlight stood the Jurlass in a small chefs hat and chef mustache. The Louds and Bagges looked at him bewildered on what they were seeing.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Jurlass cooking show."

"Cooking show?" Lynn Sr. said.

The Jurlass looks at Lynn Sr. in annoyance, "QUIET YOU!" The Jurlass turns to a wall, TV cameras appeared out of thin air, recording him the Jurlass smiles about to say something when Leni interrupted him, "OOH! I always wanted to be on TV. Someone get my good side."

The Jurlass face palmed in annoyance, he turns to them and snaps his claws making duck tape to magically appear on their mouths. They muffled in protest under their gags, The Jurlass smiles at them sadistically before turning back to the camera.

"Today I will be showing you how to make my favorite 'Da, Dou, La, Lee, Oh, Human, ku, ga,' First you to make sure the water is warm."

* * *

Courage smashed an axe against the door.

He smashed against it about twenty times until he was exhausted, the door had no dent. The end of the axe then falls off the stick and landed on Courage's foot luckily it was on its side when it hit. But it was still painful as Courage grabbed his foot while jumping up and down in pain.

* * *

"And after you put your horse pee in. All you need to do now is wait a couple minutes before you put your humans in, but since mine has waited long enough and I'm really hungry. I'm going to put them in now."

The Louds and Bagges muffled screamed under their gags, and struggled to get loose of their ropes.

* * *

A pile of TNT laid against the door; next to it Courage stood behind the leaver that makes it ignites. Lucy stood a good distance away watching Courage with her arms behind her back.

Courage pushed the lever down, the TNT ignited and explodes, the fiery explosion moves towards Courage and went right past him. When the smoke cleared the control box was nothing but black dust and Courage's fur was burned with his eyes red and his ears were bended backwards. Courage than falls to the ground and lets out a crazy laugh; he takes a look at the door and to his surprise it was fine with no burned marks on it.

Courage sighs in exhaustion.

"Courage."

"Huh?" Courage looks up at Lucy who stood over him, "I got a better way in."  
Lucy then walked to a smaller door that led to the managers office, she bent down and pulled a key out from under a brown matt. She puts the key in the lock and opens the door with ease.

Courage who was now back to normal had his mouth open in surprise as he couldn't believe how easy that was, he turns to the readers and shrugs. Courage then runs into the building with Lucy.

* * *

The Jurlass walked up to a switch, "Alright my lovely pigs, its time to cook you."  
The Jurlass grabs the switch, getting ready to flip it. But was interrupted when the door suddenly opened and Courage and Lucy stepped in, Courage screamed at the sight that laid before him, causing the Jurlass to jump in surprise. He then looks at the two and growled in anger while the Louds and Muriel muffled in panic to have their love ones get away before the Jurlass gets them.

"Let our families go!" Lucy demanded.

"No and how about you get in the pot gothey!" The Jurlass growled, he walks towards her until he was directly in front of her, he reaches for her but was stopped as Courage jumped in front of her with his arms stretched out. "WAIT!"

The Jurlass looks down at Courage in anger, he showed his teeth as he growled. "WHAT IS IT DOG! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ABOUT TO COOK MY FAMOUS 'Da, Dou, La, Lee, Oh, Human, ku, ga,!'"

Courage then babbled a bargain with him, the Jurlass put his claw to his chin with the look of great interest.

"So you want to play a game with me?"

Courage nodded.

"And if you win I set them free."

Courage nodded again.

The Jurlass smiled wickedly, "I accept this game, but if I win I put you on the grill and have a hot dog."

Courage gulped nervously and nodded his head, they then shook on it though the Jurlass's claw gave Courage a pinch while doing so. "Now dog let us play a game that men and women have played for generations! A game full of action and strategy! A game that can make people loose their minds!"

On a wall two lines went down while two lines went across.

"TIC!"

"TAC!"

"TOE!"

The Louds eyes shifted into confusion.

The two go up to the wall, "You first dog." Courage hopped and touched the top middle, an x appears on the spot. The Jurlass touches bottom right corner an o appeared, Courage touched the middle left, Jurlass touches the middle, Courage touches the top left, Jurlass the bottom middle, Courage touches the bottom left corner, Jurlass touches the top right corner, Courage touches the middle right ending the game in a tie.

"Play again."

The two played again and like last time it ended in a tie.

"Play again."

The game ended in another tie.

"Play again."

Another tie.

"Play again."

Four hours later the game had ended in another tie.

"Okay one more game, and if we tie again were playing a different game."

The Jurlass touches the middle, Courage touches the top middle, Jurlass touches the bottom left, Courage touches the top left, Jurlass touches the middle left, Courage touches the top right suddenly a green line appeared on the top and highlighted the top x's showing three in a row. Courage smiled and jumped as he has won the game, the Jurlass however looked at it in shock he had never lost a game of tic tac toe before, and now this mangy mutt has managed to beat him.

"No, no, NOOOOO!" He growled loudly, he then proceeded to have a hissy fit growling in anger while he thrashed around the kitchen knocking over the fridge, table, and toaster. He then turned to the pot and saw Lucy and Courage standing on the edges to get them down, he wasn't going to let that happen, even if he did loose he still wanted fresh meat.

He charged at them in full speed and then jumped, Courage took notice of this and quickly jumped out of the way and clinked onto the rope holding the Louds and Bagges. The Jurlass landed in the water sending a big splash towards them, the water hits them with such force that it broke the rope attached to the ceiling and carried them to the door. With that rope cut the rest of the rope became loose and fell off them, with them free they all took off their gags and took in a breath of fresh air.

Muriel leans down and hugs Courage, "Oh thank you Courage, you saved our lives."

"Maybe we should save our thanks after we get out of her." Lynn JR. stated, they look back to the pot and saw the Jurlass struggling to get out. They ran out quickly, they ran through the garage, Lynn Sr. suddenly stopped and turned towards Vanzilla that was now on the floor. He gets in it, starts it up and then drives out of the garage along with the rest of his family and the Bagges. They ran and drove to the windmill they stop at the bottom of it and turned around to the auto-shop.

It was shaking for a bit and then began to sink into the ground, the top part was just visible now and was almost fully gone when Eustace remembered something important.  
"OH NO! MY TRUCK IS STILL IN THERE!"  
Eustace ran back towards the sinking auto-shop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lori yelled out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Lola added.

Eustace ignored them and continued running, the auto-shop was now fully in the ground leaving a hole that was filling itself up. Eustace jumped and dived into the hole his screams could be heard until the hole was completely filled up making it look like that nothing was there in the first place.

The Louds stood there in shock, they couldn't believe that Eustace had just jumped into that hole all for a truck. They didn't like him because he was grumpy and rude but no one disserved the fate of being trapped down there with that creature.

Leni turned to Muriel, "Sorry about your husband."

Muriel lets up a kind smile, "Oh don't worry dear, Eustace will come back next week like he always does."

The Louds looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, we have these unfortunate adventures every week, and Eustace unfortunately can get into trouble most of the time. But by next week everything goes back to normal."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yep."

" _Hmm interesting, its just like in Peach Creek where that park was destroyed by Ed in the monster suit only for it to be fine the next time we got there. Hmmm this is very interesting_." Lisa thought to herself.

Leni then gets down on her knees in front of Courage and pulled him in for a great big hug. "Thank you for saving us Courage."

Luna also gets down on her knees and placed her hand on Courage's head, "Yeah, you were awesome little dude." Luna gives Courage a kiss on the head making him blush. The other Louds surrounded him, giving him compliments on his heroic action and their gratitude for saving their lives. Lynn puts her hand on his shoulder and smiled,  
"I take back what I said earlier, you are the most bravest dog in the world."

Courage smiled as he never got this many compliments before in his life. Muriel was also smiling as she watch the Louds say nice thinks to her dog.

"This calls for a celebration, lets go have some pie."

The Louds cheer at the announcement of pie, so they ran towards the house for some delouse pie.

* * *

Later the Louds were all in Vanzilla getting ready to go, Muriel and Courage were waving to them from their porch. They wave back at them, "Thanks for letting us stay here for the night, and serving us that delouse pie." Lynn Sr. said.

"Your welcome dears, I hope you have a safe journey home."

"Don't worry we will."

They then drove away from the farmhouse and onto the main road nearly colliding with another car in process. The man in the car stopped it just in time, he stood up from his seat and shook his fist at the retreating van. "WATCH WHERE YA GOING! YA FOOL!"

Inside vanzilla the Louds were talking.

"Well that was an interesting experience." Lincoln said.

"It sure was little bro." Luna agreed.

"I'm definitely staying away from auto-shop's now." Lori added.

"Don't worry kids its all over now, and I'm sure were not going to run into anything supernatural for awhile." Lynn Sr. reassured.

Vanzilla then drove past a road sign that read, 'Endsville 22 miles ahead'

* * *

Courage and Muriel were still on the porch, watching Vanzilla disappear in the horizon.

"Well they were a fun family, weren't they Courage?"

Courage nodded.

"They were just dears."

Courage nodded again.

Muriel then looked in the area that the auto-shop was just at, she had her hand under her chin as she thought of something.

"I wonder when Eustace is going to get back?"

* * *

Deep in the underworld, inside the manger room of the auto-shop the Jurlass with bandages on his head and left claw, was sitting back relaxing with a full stomach. He then burped loudly and a pair of glasses flew out and landed on his desk.

A muffled voice could be heard from his stomach, "Stupid demon."

The  
End!


End file.
